The Talk
by sasuvonke
Summary: Don?" "Yeah, babe?" "I'm pregnant."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY and its characters. They aren't mine so don't bother callin' up your lawyer.

Quite frankly, he was scared shitless. He's so scared that you could probably feel his body shivering up in East Thirty-third Street. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if he was the cause of her problem. He was too damn of a coward to ask her.

He was currently closing up his case that he had with Mac and Hawkes when Stella came into the break room. He was too busy concentrating on making his coffee to look up to her.

"Hey Stella," He greeted instead.

"Hey Flack," She greeted with much enthusiasm. "What got your boxers in a bunch?" She asked casually yet you could tell she was humouring him.

"Oh, you know," He looked up to meet her gaze. "Nothin' much. Just wondering what I did wrong."

"Did you do something to her?" Stella immediately becoming the overprotective best friend.

"No," He said quickly. "At least none that I know of." He then added sheepishly. "I'm not even sure if she's pissed at me."

Stella chuckled lightly before returning to the pastry basket.

"You should ask her, you know." She then said at the tall detective currently staring down his coffee.

"Yeah, I know." He gulped his coffee once and practically ran out of the room. "Thanks, Stella."

Stella just shook her head and thought, _If only he knew. _

Don Flack had been looking for Lindsay and to be honest, he sucks at it. He'd been all over the lab now; almost all the lab techs are giving him weird looks. He's finally ready to admit defeat and just call her on her mobile when she turned up at a corner. He smiled and went after her.

"Hey, Linds." He gave her his sweetest smile.

"Hi, Don." She shyly smiled back. "What's up? You got a DB for me?"

"Actually, no." He stopped, indicating her to stop as well. "I've been meaning to talk to you." He dropped his head, currently staring at the floor.

"Why?" Concern etched on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Can we take this somewhere else?" He looked up past her shoulder and around, making sure that nobody's around.

Without waiting for her to respond, he lightly grabbed her elbow and lead her out to the elevators. Inside the elevator, he pushed down the button that would get them to the ground floor. He had his hand at a small part of her back, letting her exit the elevator first.

"So?" She started again once they were walking down the street. "What did you want to talk about?"

He sighed.

"I just wanted to know if you're mad at me. And if you are, then I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry. I know I'm a bit dense about those kinds of stuff and I just want you to know that I didn't mean it. Even though I still don't know what I did." He said that in a quick moment.

Don Flack looked at Lindsay straight in the eyes. At first he saw worry, then confusion and then she laughed. How could she laugh at a time like this? How could she laugh after I flat out apologized?

He quickly regained his posture and dignity, what's left of it anyway, and waited for Lindsay to pipe down.

"What's so funny?" His eyes betraying him. She could tell that he's confused and a bit hurt. "Surely, I didn't look that stupid."

"Oh, Don." She smiled at him. "I'm not laughing at you. I've been meaning to talk to as well for the past couple of days."

"Why didn't you?" He was worried now.

"Well, you see." Lindsay was stumbling out off her words. She never does that.

"What? You can tell me." Don placed his left hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"Well," She sighed and decided to just let it out. "I'm pregnant." She bit her lip, not knowing how he would react.

After an awkward moment, she looked up to see him grinning like he had never grinned in his entire life.

"You serious?" He asked excitedly, placing his hand on her shoulders and almost shaking her violently.

Lindsay couldn't form a coherent sentence because of the happiness she felt at the moment. She nodded her affirmative, and watched him raised a closed fist in the air.

"Yes!" At this point, people are giving them strange glances and looks.

When he settled down a bit he stared at Lindsay. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"You are the best wife ever, you know that?" He grinned in between kisses.

"No, but now I do." She gave him a hungry kiss, almost knocking him senseless. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said before engulfing her into another passionate kiss.


End file.
